Moitié humain, moitié divin
by Voracity Karn
Summary: La vie de demi-dieux, ce n'est jamais facile. Les quêtes, les parents divins, les boucles de ceinture... Heureusement, on pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis !


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **-L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe**

* * *

Héraklès regardait paisiblement le paysage dévasté face à lui.

À ses côtés, Francis respirait par à-coup, échevelé et les joues rosies.

-C'est un beau combat, statua le premier.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as laissé seul face à deux hippalectryons, réussit à articuler le blond.

-Tu préférais peut-être te charger du lion de Némée ?

Le teint légèrement vert du fils d'Aphrodite suffit comme réponse.

-Tu vois. Allons, récupérer cette satané dague et rentrons.

-Tu ne prends pas ton trophée ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il pointa du doigt la fourrure qui était étalée sur le sol. Son ami y donna un bref coup de pied.

-Ce n'est parce que je porte le même nom que je vais copier ses habitudes.

Ils récupérèrent alors la raison de leur quête, la dague d'argent d'Artémis, et purent rebrousser chemin, direction les camps des Sang-Mêlés où ils la déposeraient parmi les autres objets de quête prenant la poussière.

Comme à chaque fois, il fallut empêcher Francis de s'emparer du miroir de Méduse qui semblait l'appeler. Et empêcher Héraklès de se blottir sur le coussin de Hypnos.

-Parfois, je m'inquiète au sujet de votre instinct de survie, commenta Chiron.

X

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, les deux demi-dieux regardaient leurs linceuls finir en cendres.

Entourés par leurs fratries respectives -celle d'Aphrodite et celle d'Apollon- ils s'échangeaient des sourires entendus sur des sujets qui échappaient à leur entourage. De toute façon, ils étaient absorbés par les flammes.

Étonnamment, leurs pensées s'accordaient, et ils se remémorèrent leur arrivée au camp, la première fois.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt juste avant de passer les barrières protectrices, se confortant mutuellement lorsqu'il fallut faire face à Chiron, dans toute sa splendeur de centaure millénaire.

Ils s'étaient pris la main dans un même geste, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois, encore moins lorsque leurs parents divins les reconnurent de la colombe pour l'un et de la lyre pour l'autre.

Il fallut bien qu'ils se séparent lors du repas, mais ils restèrent dans le champ de vision de l'autre.

Si le petit blond fut facilement accepté par ses frères et sœurs, ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Il ne faisait pas vraiment fils d'Apollon entre ses cheveux châtain et son air endormi, sa stature musclée et, pire, son prénom.

Sérieusement, appeler son fils Héraklès ? Un demi-dieu, en plus ?

Il faisait plus fils d'Arès ou d'Hypnos, mais lorsqu'il prit part aux activités artistiques, il fallut bien accepter son ascendance.

Et puis, il avait été reconnu.

X

-Hellas... râla Francis.

Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes de son ami qui accusa le coup, habitué. Les boucles blondes s'étalèrent sur ses épaules, mais il restait très soigné.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Francis ?

-Ces pestes d'ondines m'ont volé mon ruban, répondit-il sur un ton vexé.

-Eh bien, mets en un autre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque dans tes affaires ni dans ton bungalow.

À ce moment-là, il releva la tête, lui montrant ses yeux bien trop bleus dans lesquels il se perdit.

-Mais c'est celui que tu m'avais offert, bouda-t-il en agitant les jambes.

-Je t'en offrirai un autre, promit Héraklès. Si ce n'est que ça...

-Mais...

-En attendant, tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, avant que tu ne te plaignes qu'ils te gênent, ou que tu t'es encore coincé dans la boucle de ma ceinture.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas fait exprès...

Il fit la moue en se rappelant ce souvenir si honteux. La tête qu'avait faite tout le monde lorsqu'ils avaient dû chercher de l'aide... Sans oublier les insinuations gênantes ni les commentaires déplacés...

-Allez, installe-toi, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose.

Se plaçant entre les jambes de son ami et se reposant contre son torse, Francis laissa ses cheveux au bon soin du Grec qui les tressa avec adresse et y glissait les quelques fleurs qu'il avait à sa portée.

Lorsque son ouvrage fut fini, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque découverte et passa les bras autour des épaules fines.

-Et te voilà présentable, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je le suis toujours, voyons ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Francis l'embrassa rapidement.

-Oh, si tu commences comme ça...

Il le replaça correctement sur lui afin qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa plus franchement, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

-Faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'ils sont grillés et qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets ? Proposa une jeune satyre latino.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
